


Picnic For Two

by Theronmancer



Series: 100 Word Sprints [6]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Force Unleashed - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: 100 Word Sprints, Established Relationship, FWU Collections, Fluff, Glade, Lovers, M/M, Picnic, forest, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theronmancer/pseuds/Theronmancer
Summary: Galen and Luke have a day off. Galen decides to make it a special one.





	Picnic For Two

Galen laid with Luke in a small glade in the middle of a forest, a blanket spread out under them. 

It was rare that they caught a break between the War and the fighting. So Galen wanted to make this a special day. 

He planned this trip a while ago, as a surprise to Luke and brought a picnic.

“Such a beautiful place..” Luke muttered from where he was laying beside Galen after they ate.

Galen would throw his head back and laugh. “Yes. It is..” He agreed, entwining their fingers together so they could watch the clouds pass overhead.


End file.
